Just to be noticed Taiora
by Glenn Rentholen
Summary: CHAP1 Sora is trying to get Tai to notice her but he never looks at her but in soccer. Time for a new look. CHAP2 Sora is tired of Tai not noticing her and after watching Tai get beat by Ken at soccer and always ask for another game Glenn
1. Default Chapter Title

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters and in reading this out loud (or at all) you have now waived the right to sue me for copyright infringement.  
  
I did a story before where Tai was really depressed and stuff, so I decided to do one about Sora! This won't be exactly alike, in fact you'll only be able to connect them by this little insert I'm giving, but I did for Tai so one for Sora was bound to follow. (Note this won't have the suicide factor added in.)  
  
Just to be noticed  
  
Sora once again let school hanging her head, she still had failed to get Tai's attention! He hardly ever even looked at her! He was always drooling over those half dressed sluts! He couldn't take his eyes away, what made it worse was he was the captain of the boys soccer team. So Sora became the captain of the girls soccer team thinking he'd notice her then, WRONG! Even after they played against each other he'd not even give her moves a second glance! He'd just run over to the cheerleaders and try and get a date, and he did of course. Those girls seemed to have trouble saying no to him. Though how could Sora blame them? She'd be doing the same thing in their place. Sora walked into her house then silently walked to her room. Her mother wasn't home as usual, Sora probably wouldn't talk to her even if she was. Sora decide to call Mimi. Sora couldn't help but giggle at the thought of the most popular girl in school being her best friend, "Hello Mimi," Sora asked when she heard someone else pick up.  
  
"Hi Sora," Mimi said cheerfully, Sora was Mimi's best friend. Many of Mimi's friends have tried to get Mimi to just drop Sora, but she wouldn't! Sora was just to good of a person.  
  
Sora had been contemplating asking Mimi to dress her up so Tai would notice her but, now wasn't the time, "has Matt asked you out yet," Sora asked cause it was the first thing that poped into her head.  
  
"No," Mimi replied, dissapointment clear in her voice.  
  
"Mimi, umm, what should I do to get Tai to notice me?" Sora asked trying her best not to sound embarrassed.  
  
"What? Sora you mean he still hasn't noticed you! You're just as good as soccer as he is! What's wrong with him?" Mimi demanded over the phone.  
  
"He's always drooling over those girls wearing tub tops and those short skirts, he doesn't have time for me." Sora couldn't cover the hurt in her voice, "am, am I not beautiful?" Sora asked now working over time to keep the tears back.  
  
"Sora you are beautiful," Mimi assured her over the phone.  
  
Sora was tired of waiting, Tai would notice her! "Mimi I need you help," Sora said pushing away the tears completely.  
  
"To do what," Mimi was now confused. What could Sora need help with?   
  
"I want you to give me a make over," Sora said a little worried about how Mimi would react.  
  
"I'LL BE RIGHT OVER!" Mimi shouted at Sora.  
  
Sora held the phone away from her ear as her friend yelled, "what have I gotten myself into?" Sora thought hanging up the phone. After about fifteen minutes Mimi arrived and dragged Sora out the door to her mother's car shouting for the beauty shop.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Tai walked down the school hallway looking over for Sora, "I wonder where she is?" Tai asked his friend beside him.  
  
"What do you care," Matt asked back teasingly, he knew Tai liked Sora. Tai was just to dense to notice it. Tai would always say she wasn't his type, that she was too much of a tomboy, but he would always look for her everyday. Matt found it funny how Tai couldn't see how much Sora really meant to him.  
  
"Don't start that again Matt," Tai scolded, "you know she, she, WHO IS THAT!" Tai asked in a hushed tone pointing at a beautiful girl surronded by a tone of guys.  
  
"I don't know," Matt replied staring as well. She was beatiful! She had hair going down to about the middle of her neck that shined like polished copper. she had a beautiful smile that was hi-lighted by a hint of lipstick, her cheeks were blush red and her eyes could melt a man's soul. She wore tight fitting black T-shirt that highlighted her every curve and blue tight fitting shorts that barly covered a quater of her thighs. Tai and Matt looked over the girl till Mimi came up behind tham and scared them out of their trace.  
  
"AHH!" Tai cried jumping around at a hand on his shoulder, "Mimi! What do you want!" Tai demanded waiting for his heart to slow down, not only from the scare but from looking at the new girl.  
  
"Do you like what I've done with Sora?" mimi asked sweetly.  
  
"Sora? Where's Sora," Tai asked looking around. Mimi pointed to behind Tai, he followed where she was pointing to the NEW GIRL! "That's Sora," Tai asked in disbelief, how could this be Sora? Sora would never show so much, would she? If she would, why?  
  
"Yup," Mimi stated proudly, "I gave her a total, make over and advice on getting boys." Mimi said walking past the speechless guys over to her friend. Mimi dismissed the group of boys surronding Sora and they walked off to class. Tai saw then moving and kicked himself in action. He ran up to Sora and turned her around.  
  
"Sora, umm," for once in his life he found it hard to talk to Sora, the one person he could always talk to. He had originally thought to ask Sora for a game of soccer after school, but now he couldn't remember.  
  
"Yes Tai," sora asked in a sweet voice that sent bolts of electicity through his body that he never felt before.  
  
"Wow," Tai mumbled gazing at the girl he once tackled to the ground in the middle of winter a dropped a ton of snow on just to see her scream. Tai didn't even notice when Mimi waved her hand infront of his eyes.  
  
"I think you've knocked him unconcious Sora," Mimi commented bringing her hand back from waving it infront of Tai's face. Mimi looked to her friend and giggled. They then continued on their way to class.  
  
Matt walked up to Tai, "hey bud," Matt said giving Tai a slight shake, "wake up it's time for class," Matt told his unmoving friend. Tai's mind slowly began to work again, he shoke it furiously. Sora was a friend! She's not a girl! Just a friend! Sora's face refused to leave Tai's mind, not the new Sora but the old one, the one he always would look for everyday he came to school, the face that always made him feel better after seeing it.  
  
"C'mon Matt we better get to class," Tai said moving in the direction opposite of Sora. The rest of the day Tai watched as the new Sora flirted with guy after guy, at lunch all she did was hang out with a bunch of guys and girls Tai didn't know. When they would usally be practicing their soccer game! Tai didn't like this new Sora, he liked the old Sora. He had her all to himself and noone could take her away! Tai watched in dismay as the old Sora vanished over the course of the day, he walked home after school hanging his head, he didn't even bother to say hello to Kari when he got there.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Sora was talking to Mmi over the phone about everything that happened in the day. It didn't matter that she had been there for almost all of it Sora just wanted someone to talk to. "Did you see the look on Tai's face!" Sora brought up again Tai's reaction to her, she'd bring it up every five seconds and they'd spend fifteen minutes laughing about it. Sora liked this new life style, boys paid attention to her! Tai was speechless and all the girls who'd once tried get Mimi to drop her were being her best friends! Sora couldn't wait for tomorrow, she and Mimi had planned out for Sora to flirt with Tai to blow his mind.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Tai walked down the hallway, he'd been avoiding Sora all day and he was nearly free then she cornered him at his locker.  
  
"Hi Taichi," Sora said in that same sweet voice she did yesterday.  
  
Tai didn't turn to face the stranger behind him, she wasn't his Sora. Tai finished getting his soccer equipment then closed his locker in silence trying to avoid looking at Sora.  
  
Sora couldn't speak, he ignored her! He didn't even hear her voice! Sora wanted to cry, no! That was the old Sora! She told herself firmly, the new Sora would get even! Sora walke awway thinking until it came to her, she'd flirt with every guy in the school! She'd ignore Tai intirly and she'd wear clothes far worse (in her opinion) then any girl in the school would dare! That would get Tai's attention. Sora fould Mimi then dragged her along to the mall.   
  
Mimi was surprised at Sora's plan! It was obviously stupid! Wearing clothes like that would definately give the boys around the school the wrong idea. The surprise from being dragged to the mall by Sora quickly faded as she tried to talk Sora out of it. Some guy was bound to try and grab her! Sora wouldn't listen though and in the end all she had on was a bikini top and even shorter shorts then before! Mimi thought they looked hideous!  
  
Sora agreed with Mimi about the clothes in her mind but refused to stop. Tai would be so jealous by the end of tomorrow he'd be green!  
  
**THREE WEEKS LATER******************************************************************************  
  
Tai walked through the halls, he'd seen the all-new Sora and he hated it even more than her last look! This wasn't Sora! This wasn't who he'd played soccer with! She isn't the one he...What? Tai had been thinking really hard over the past few days, and he realized that Matt had been right. It's just Tai never thought he'd have to act on it! He thought that Sora would always be his Sora and that he'd always be able to go to her anytime. Now he couldn't, she was now very popular and all the other guys paid attention to her. He had no chance, but that didn't matter cause the Sora now looked ugly in his eyes! She had totally insulted herself and her body! The other guys would never see the true Sora even though she didn't hide very much else, she hid who she really was completely, and that was of a person who loved and cared for all her friends before herself. Tai really missed her. Tai turned away from where he had been watching Sora surronded by a bunch of guys making sure none of them tried anything.   
  
**WEEK LATER*************************************************************************************  
  
Sora was again hanging out surrond by guys, but this was different Sora had changed so much from who she really was that the only people that could recongnize her was Tai and Mimi. Sora's personality was dofferent too, not in a good way either, she was now all but ripping her clothes off when a boy reached for her, she didn't care when a guy would slap her butt, or caress it, and Tai had enough! He wanted his Sora back! Tai stormed over to where Sora was.  
  
Sora saw Tai coming, "finally," she thought to herself, "he's going to ask me out and I can stop these gross perverts from touching me," she was so glad for this! These boys started touching her and at first she was very wary of it, but after she saw what it did to Tai she let it continue. Sora got ready to graciously accept Tai's nervious offer of a date, but that's not what she got. Tai grabbed her by the wrists and pushed her against the lockers and pinned her. For a second she thought Tai was going to rape her! But all he did was talk in a hushed, hurt tone.  
  
"Who are you," Tai demanded of the girl he now held pinned, "what the hell have you done to my Sora!" He continued.  
  
"What? Tai it's me Sora," she told him not understanding, what was wrong with him?  
  
"You aren't my Sora," Tai told her firmly, "my Sora is a beautiful soccer player who dresses nice and doesn't act like a street walker!" Tai shut his eyes, it hurt to call her names, and hurt like he was sure he was.  
  
Tears began to form in her eyes, he had liked her the way she was before?"  
  
"Who did this to you, I'll kill him for taking my Sora away!" Tai vowed releasing Sora. She fell to the floor in tears.  
  
"YOU KAMIYA TAICHI!" Sora shouted at Tai, "you did this to me, I wanted you to notice me! But all you ecer did was drool over those half dressed girls who flaunted their bodies!" Sora got to her feet and looked Tai in the eyes, "all I wanted was you and if I had to do this to be noticed then so be it!" Sora began to slowly walk away from Tai so he wouldn't see her cry, even if they were tears of joy that he had liked her better before! Now she could get rid of all these new clothes! That would bug her mother, cause Sora had put all that effort into getting her to buy them for her now she'd just be throwing them away.  
  
Tai was stunned, she'd done all this just to get him to notice her! Tai felt really horrible, he'd make it up to her! He had been saving his allowence for months now! Not cause he wanted to, but because there just wasn't anything he wanted! Now he could spend it all on Sora! Tai called to Sora who was now halfway down the hall, "Sora! I'm picking you up at eight okay? And I want you to be the real Sora!" He told her, he didn't care that evryone had heard. Sora stopped dead in her tracks, this scared Tai, what it was too late? What if she no longer wanted to go out with him? What if she.....  
  
"See you then Tai," Sora called back happily. She didn't turn around, he didn't need to see her tears, she ran home to get ready. At home Sora happily dressed like she used, she was happy that Tai had asked her out and liked old look but she would kill him for making her dress like she had, and for embarassing her in front of the school.  
  
Tai picked Sora up fifteen minutes earlier, she kicked him in the shins a few times, when Tai asked why she just kissed him and jumped into his parents car, Tai stood for a second trying to peice together what it was all about but in the end Sora pulled him into the back seat with her. Sora asked Tai where they where going but Tai didn't tell her, they went to the movies. Sora knew Tai and the looks he had when ever he planned something, and he was planning something. When they got back to Sora's house Tai walked her up to her door and stopped her before she went inside. He turned her so she was facing him and gave her a long passionate kiss, then he gave her a small rectangular box.   
  
Sora's heart skipped a beat, "he better not have," she though to herself. She nerviously opened the box and inside was the most beautiful necklace she ever saw! It had a gold chain with a small ruby in the center in the shape of a heart. Sora watched as Tai gently put it around her neck.  
  
"Sorry for not doing this before, I guess I'm just too stupid to see the beauty before me." He said as he put the necklace around her.   
  
Sora fought to keep the tears away, she kissed him one last time and ran inside to phone Mimi and tell her everything!  
  
Tai walked back to the car and got in, he sighed in relief as it pulled away.  
  
"How'd she like the gift," Tai's father asked.  
  
"She loved it," Tai told him trying to catch his breath, he'd been all but holding it the intire time he had given it to her.  
  
"That's about 50 dollars you owe me," he told his son.  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry I asked for it but the necklace was just so perfect for her," Tai said closing his eyes and rested his head against the back seat. When he got home he went to bed to dream of Sora.  
  
THE END! 


	2. Just to be noticed T2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters and in reading this out loud (or at all) you have now waived the right to sue me for copyright infringement.  
JUST SO ALL KNOW THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE FIRST I MERELY AM DOING THIS AS A WAY OF SHOWING THE DIFFERENT WAYS SORA (OR ANY GIRL FOR THAT MATTER) MIGHT GO ABOUT GETTING A GUYS ATTENTION.  
  
Just to be noticed PT2  
  
Sora watched Tai as he played Soccer against Ken, Tai would always ask Ken if he wanted to play cause Tai always had a hard time playing against him, sora sighed wishing Tai would ask her befroe anyone else to play soccer with him. She wished he'd notice her period, the only people he seemed to notice were those who were better then him at soccer. Then Sora had an idea, if she got better then Tai maybe he'd notice her! and not just at soccer, maybe if she got better then him in other stuff then he'd start to see are and maybe ask her out! Sora beamed and moved form her hiding spot in the bushes where she was watching Tai and Ken play soccer in the park. Sora then ran home, she'd need to be smarter that was for sure so she started to study.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Tai walked loked at the test scores on the sheet the teacher had posted, he found his mark and a sweat drop appeared behind his head, at least he hadn't got the worst this time, just the second worst. Tai then scanned the paper to find Sora's mark, SHE WAS TOP!!! But Izzy always was top! Tai quickly moved to find Sora.  
  
Sora watched Tai look at the score sheet, then jump and now he was moving right for her, Sora's heart jumped, her plan was working! since she was best in the class Tai was noticing her! Sora smiled and explained that she planned to be the best in the class from now on, but then Sora realized if Tai knew what she was planning maybe he'd not wanna go out with her so she decided to play hard to get, "I'll be the best at everything now Tai so you'll have to really work if you wanna keep up," Sora said getting up and walking away. Sora smiled to herself, Tai had to notice her now thats he was going to be the best.  
  
As the days went by Sora was true to her word, she quickly grew in skill in soccer and her grades remained at the top always competeing with Izzy whenever they were int he same class, and also Sora always made sure to make sure Tai knew how good she was. Sora's plan wasn't working at first so Sora decided to try and just be better then tai so she worked hard and quickly surpassed him in soccer, not only that but she started taking every chance she could to point it out to the boy that she was better then him now.  
  
Sora finished playing against Ken, the game finishing in a stalemate. Sora walked off the field to find Tai waiting, she smiled and walked up to him, "hi Tai watching me play soccer? You knwo if you practived mroe amybe you'd be half a good as me," Sora said smirking slightly, "maybe if you get a little better I"ll consider playing with you some time," Sora then turned abruptly and walked away. maybe she was being ot mean about all this? No! she had to be like this or Tai would catch on! She was better now, he'd ask her out eventually. Sora walked along the concrete path that lead to her road home and smiled at the playing children.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
More time passed and Sora's plan still hadn't worked! Tai hadn't asked her out yet! What was it wasn't she good enough? Sora had grown impatient and walked through the halls looking for Tai, and she found him getting stuff from his locker and that's where she trapped him as he was taking out his soccer ball, seeing as it was the end of the day Sora assumed Tai was going off to practice, Sora walked up, turned him around a smiled at him, "hi Tai going to play soccer?" Sora asked with that smirk she had now.  
  
"Ya, I was going off to play with Davis help him get better but I dought he'd ever be as good as you are Sora," Tai replied coldly making sure the sarcasim was easily heard in his voice. Tai closed his locker and turned to leave but Sroa's arm come up againstt he other locker stoping him.  
  
"What do you mean by that Tai," Sora asked coldly, she oculdn't bakc down now she was better then him now he had to notice her and ask her out. Maybe she wasn't working hard enough to show him she was better then him. Sora decided to say it right to his face to make sure he saw.  
  
"I meant what I said," Tai moved to duck under her arm but Sora put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him so his back was against the locker.  
  
"I am better then you now Tai you should show me some respect," Sora leaned in forward, thsi was the clencher if she made sure he knew she was better he'd have to ask her out, "admit I am better and I,ll let you go."  
  
Tai leaned closed to her, "I admit only one thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I admit that because of the way you are acting now I've lost my cahnces with the one girl I loved most!" Tai said raising his voice so all in the hallway could hear. Tai then pushed a stunned Sora out of the way making her fall on her butt and stormed off. Sora fell without complaint and sat perfectly still, he had loved her the way she used to be? Sora fell to her knees, Tai hated her now. Sora's eyes burned closed as tears poured from her, she had lost him! Sora didn't hide her tears and didn't care if anyone was seeing, she dind't care about anyhting, not now that she had totally destroyed her future with Tai, Sora just stayed on the floor, eventually the school call her mom to get her. Sora didn't talk at all, only three words passed through her mind and every once and awhile past her lips softly as well, "Tai hates me."  
  
THE END 


End file.
